


Темно-красный

by Fran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Violence, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цуна получает, что хочет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темно-красный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shurshunka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/gifts).



> пре-TYL  
> написано на ФБ-2013  
> Бета: Шуршунка

Цуна сразу прошел в ванную комнату, не сняв ботинки. На полу остались черные рубчатые следы. Гокудера закончил возиться с простенькой сигнальной бомбой-хлопушкой, аккуратно закрыл дверь. Сгрузил пакеты с продуктами на пол и пошел за Цуной.

Без пиджака, сгорбившись, тот упирался руками в края умывальника и неподвижно смотрел на свое отражение. Тоненькой струйкой бежала вода. Гокудере захотелось помочиться. Он мялся, то засовывая руки в карманы, то вытаскивая, потом проскользнул к толчку и поднял крышку.

— Сколько их было? — бесцветно спросил Цуна, когда струя с журчанием ударила в фарфор. Гокудера сдержал блаженный выдох и посмотрел вверх. Вокруг трубы желтело неряшливое пятно и клочьями свисала штукатурка. — Сколько? — повторил Цуна.

— Восемь, — ответил Гокудера. Застегнулся и нажал на слив.

— Их было больше, — тем же безжизненным голосом прошелестел Цуна. Гокудера встал рядом, тщательно намылил руки, избегая смотреть в зеркало. — Скольких я убил сегодня, Гокудера-кун? — спросил он громче.

«Начинается», — спокойно подумал Гокудера, прикрутил кран и взял полотенце, заскорузлое, как старая сухая тряпка. Вытирая руки, глянул искоса, — слегка закопченное лицо с тонкими светлыми полосками там, где стекал пот, оставалось бесстрастным. Гокудера помнил, каким бывало это лицо, когда все только начиналось, — зареванным, в грязных угольных разводах, перепуганным до смерти. Их глаза встретились в зеркале, зрачки Цуны дрогнули и расплылись по радужке. Гокудера отвел взгляд, зарылся пальцами в волосы, упавшие на лоб. Постоял так, с поднятой рукой, закрыв глаза. Ему страшно хотелось курить и хотя бы немного поспать. Квартира была чистой, но рисковать он не собирался, и поспать не светило.

— Это война, Десятый, — сказал он. Цуна молчал. Гокудера опустил руку и смотрел, как гаснет Пламя Неба — колеблясь, как от ветра, оно выцвело и опало. Покусав губы, он осторожно предложил: — Набрать для вас ванну?

Цуна обеими руками потянул его за руку, приложил к щеке. Гладкая кожа под ладонью казалась раскаленной, как будто его лихорадило.

— Вам нужно поесть, — без особой надежды еще раз попытался Гокудера. — Я зашел в магазин, пока вы спали в машине.

Цуна всхлипнул и сполз на пол, цепляясь за руку. Гокудера подавил желание высвободиться. Он не двигался, наблюдая, как вздрагивают плечи под когда-то белой, с разводами сажи, забрызганной чужой кровью рубахой. Резко и почти неожиданно для себя пнул его. Цуна коротко и шумно выдохнул и повалился набок, зажал живот. «Прости», — отстраненно попросил Гокудера и раздельно выговорил:

— Говно никчемное.

Следующим пинком он перевернул его на спину и надавил носком ботинка на пах. Цуна затрясся, потом заорал. Извернулся и сел, упираясь руками. Гокудера надавил сильнее. Цуна елозил, отодвигаясь, пока не ударился о стенку ванны. Гокудера убрал ногу, опустился на корточки, быстрыми движениями распуская свой галстук. Цуна дышал с тяжелыми всхлипами, не пытаясь закрыться. Грудь судорожно вздымалась и опадала, ладони бесцельно скользили по полу. Гокудера нагнул его, надавив на затылок, заломил одну руку за спину, вторую. Пока связывал запястья, заметил, как подрагивают неестественно бледные чистые пальцы.

— Хаос, блядь, — отчеканил он, бессмысленно и длинно выругался, перейдя со своего родного на любимый диалект покойного Реборна. Ткнул кулаком под дых. Цуна задохнулся, уронил голову ему на плечо. Гокудера бил вполсилы, привычно и расчетливо, но после каждого удара Цуна безвольно дергался и трясся, и каждый его беззвучный крик отзывался внизу живота долгой тянущей дрожью.

В какой-то момент Гокудеру занесло: он схватил Цуну за волосы, приложил о бортик затылком и со всей дури заехал по лицу. Припал к болезненно искривленному рту, шумно задышал носом, слизывая кровь с зубов, с языка. Руки сами собой выталкивали из петель мелкие пуговицы ширинки. Не отрываясь от губ Цуны, Гокудера выпрямился на коленях, вынуждая его мокрое, все в грязных разводах, искаженное горем и страхом лицо запрокинуться. Сжал горячие щеки пальцами, одной рукой вытащил из прорези трусов тяжелый член, зацепив нежную кожу кольцом на большом пальце. Боль на секунду отрезвила; Гокудера притормозил, вспомнив, что мог пропустить стоп-слово, и отпустил его. Цуна молчал, неловко выгнув плечи. Мокрые измочаленные губы были упрямо сжаты.

— Рот открой, — не слыша себя, сказал Гокудера. Звуки с трудом выталкивались сквозь зубы. Цуна смотрел на него с застарелой знакомой тоской блестящими глазами. Гокудера привстал, заставляя его сползти ниже, уперся в стенку ванны коленом. Мазнул головкой по губам, надавил, раскрыв их насильно, обмирая от ужаса и чистого, бьющего наотмашь упоения моментом. Снова схватил за волосы и дернул на себя — член вошел глубоко, Цуна замычал, в его горле влажно захрипело. Гокудера подождал, с трудом держа глаза открытыми, качнулся назад, оставив во рту головку. Губы сомкнулись, охватили ее под уздечкой. Язык юрко ввинтился в щелку, затанцевал, с нажимом обвел по кругу.

— Господи, — выдавил Гокудера и стиснул зубы. Цуна сосал грубо и умело, неотрывно глядя снизу вверх, крепко сжимал покрасневшие губы, вынуждая с усилием вталкивать и вытаскивать член. Напрягая сведенные мышцы, Гокудера успел переставить колено — и давил, пока Цуна терся об него, подаваясь бедрами вверх, содрогаясь и глотая сперму. Несколько тягучих капель пролились между разомкнутых на вдохе губ, Цуна неровно, все еще дрожа, рассмеялся. Гокудера потянулся стереть их, но вплел пальцы в его густые волосы, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Жадно вдохнул родной запах — и вдруг заметил, как пылает злым алым огоньком кольцо; новое, чужое, оно неприятно обжимало палец и больше бесило, чем помогало в бою. Он обмер и резко сел на пятки, беспорядочно зашарил глазами.

— Под раковиной, — сорванным голосом подсказал Цуна, но Гокудера уже увидел — подцепив двумя пальцами, с ненужной поспешностью обмотал цепью Маммона кольцо. Заправил член, застегнулся и тяжело уперся ладонями в свои бедра, глядя в пол.

— Не проси прощения, — предупредил его просьбу Цуна. — Ты потерял цепь почти сразу. Я мог бы сказать.

Гокудера зачесал волосы назад. Руки мелко тряслись. Он лихорадочно прикидывал, сколько времени Миллефиоре понадобится, чтобы добраться сюда.

— Освободишь меня?

Мысленно себя прокляв, Гокудера кинулся развязывать галстук. Цуна ласково потерся прохладной щекой о его щеку.

— Не дергайся. Они бы уже были здесь.

Гокудера выпрямился, осторожно разрывая недопустимое объятие. Разгладил пальцами галстук — темно-красный, любимый. Тревога не отпускала, холодно сжимая сердце.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я страшно голоден, — с улыбкой в голосе продолжил Цуна. — Приму душ и перекусим?

— Конечно, Десятый.

Гокудера поднялся и помог ему встать.

— Ты не смотришь на меня.

Цуна растирал запястья и смотрел на него снизу вверх, огорченно приподняв брови.

Гокудера нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. Дождался, когда взгляд Цуны смягчится, повесил галстук на шею и пошел разбирать пакеты с едой.


End file.
